Mascarada
by Creppie
Summary: Él/Ella nunca será romántico a , y ella/él lo comprende. Pero, ¿Es Necesario llegar al límite?. "Ni las máscaras pueden ocultar tus lágrimas". Conjunto de Drabbles JxA
1. Chapter 1

Sólo sintió el pinchazo en su antebrazo y las paredes rosa chicle del lugar le resultaron divertidas, la cerveza en su mano le hablaba en alemán y Alice lloraba al bailar en el aro que colgaba del techo, a pesar del maquillaje y la porcelana él podía notar que lo estaba mirando fijamente. Lentamente una gota salada cayó en el dorso de su mano y en ella reconoció su traviesa caligrafía "Jasper Hale, ¡No Bebas!" río. Y tú no llores, pensó, antes de perder el aliento, Que ni las máscaras pueden ocultar tus lágrimas.

+ Hola, aquí con un pequeño Drabble que escribí aburrida anoche, no sé si está muy bien, o si se entiende la idea, pero sólo tenía ganas de subirlo Ü.  
+ Gracias por leer *u*

Lizzie Pixie


	2. Mascarada II

Mi memoria me trajo imágenes de un escenario iluminado con luces azules, en medio de ellas estaba declamando con voz fuerte y clara… Ella llegó a los minutos, borracha, drogada pero hermosa. Su cabello negro enmarañado enmarcaba su cara, le sonreí y bajé a verla, pero ella no me reconoció… Como siempre. Le gritó a todos que iba a matarse, que ya nada valía la pena y se fue corriendo…

- ¿Por qué nunca confiaste en mí? Yo quería tomar tu mano y sacarte del abismo, Alice – Susurré sintiendo mis mejillas húmedas.

- Jasper, ¡Rápido, a escena! – Gritó el director, intenté secarme las lágrimas, pero no pude, me enfrenté a las fuertes luces azules idénticas a las de mi recuerdo… _Soy un actor innato pero no puedo fingir que esto no duele._

+ Otro Drabble u_u algo más triste.

**¿Review?**


	3. Mascarada III

Caminé en silencio durante horas, sólo escuchando los acordes y gritos de la misma canción a través de unos grandes audífonos. Hacia fríos así que un gorro de hilo cubría mi cabello negro y corto, tenía las manos perdidas en mi bolsillo apretando con fuerza un viejo encendedor.

Las escaleras hacia el metro fueron eternas, me senté en la misma banca, cercana a la línea férrea, y entonces lo ví… o al menos eso veía mi mente. Siempre fue muy alto, el cabello lo llevaba enmarañado, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas al máximo, ya que no pude percibir el brillo dorado que era el color de sus ojos y por último un cigarrillo adornaba sus labios. Enfocó débilmente sus ojos sobre mí y sonriendo retrocedió dos pasos.

- Jasper… - Esa palabra escapó en un susurro tenue de mis labios, asintió y dejó caer una pequeña cajita de metal… Algo quemó en mi bolsillo, pero eso no impidió que quitara los ojos de la imagen de él. Dio un último paso hacia atrás, justo cuando el metro venía llegando, me encogí pegando las rodillas a mi pecho, cerré los ojos y apreté los audífonos aún más a mis orejas gritando el coro de la canción sin parar de llorar _– ALL I WANTED WAS YOU… Era lo único que pedía – _

+ Aún más triste

**¿Review?**


	4. MascaradaIV

Las paredes blancas de la habitación me transmitían paz, estaba tendido sobre el colchón, el cual era el único implemento que había en ese lugar.

Los gritos de los demás pacientes me ensordecían los oídos, pero prefería estar aquí, me hacía recordar.

Recordar a mi Alice, esa pequeña y frágil humana de cabello negro y ojos azules, aquella de cabello negro corto y sonrisa inocente. ¡Ja! ¿Frágil?¿Sonrisa inocente?, su mente desvariaba entre la realidad y sus visiones. Por culpa del electroshock a veces olvidaba quien era, o me temía… Olvidaba quien era y donde estaba.

- Mi Alice, te extraño – Susurré, porque a pesar de todo. Yo la amaba, era hermoso verla dormir, porque se entregaba de una manera tan tierna a Morfeo, acariciaba su cabello intentando no despertarla y besaba sus labios para luego desaparecer. Solía acompañarme a la playa, pero se quedaba en silencio como embriagada por el aire fresco. Yo quería que ella me besara, que sintiera el deseo de besarme… Esperé cinco años, hasta que ella cumplió los veinte pero nunca pasó… No podía llorar, pero si sollozar, me aferré a la delgada sabana que cubría el colchón convulsionándome destrozado.

¿Por qué tendría que seguir alimentándome de animales?, Carlisle me suele decir que ellos tienen familia, sentimientos y una vida, y nosotros tenemos alternativas pero… ¿Quién pensó en Alice cuando la mataron, alguno de esos "débiles" humanos siquiera tomaron en cuenta que yo la amaba?

- ¡Maldita sea! – Grité recordando su rostro manchado de sangre, intentaron una lobotomía, en un hospital normal, donde suele ir la gente cuando se enferma porque son "débiles"… Pero algo salió mal, la hemorragia no se detuvo, y Alice no luchó por sobrevivir… Ella no pensó en que me dejaba solo, y eso me lo recordaba mis labios fríos cada noche…

+ Espero les guste, no está muy bueno…Creo


	5. Mascarada V

**Ella siempre tuvo más de lo que pudo pedir,  
un carro a temprana edad colegio de ricos**

Se levanto temprano, algo optimista por el buen clima que veía a través del enorme ventanal de su habitación. Tomó su baño matutino, utilizando un champú costoso, además de un jabón aromático.  
Escuchó golpes en la puerta, así que cubriendo su nueva ropa interior Victoria Secret, con una bata de satín negra, la cual combinaba perfectamente con su cabello corto y negro el cual destilaba agua a su paso, fue a abrir la puerta. La sirvienta de la casa, tres años mayor que ella se asomó sonriendo y con una bandeja en sus manos.  
- Gracias Bella, ¿Puedes dejarlo en mi escritorio mientras me seco el cabello? – Le preguntó tomando una toalla blanca y gruesa para refregar su cabello húmedo.

Detuvo su amado y bien cuidado Porsche Turbo 911 amarillo en el estacionamiento de la escuela privada a la que asistía, hace menos de una semana había recibido su licencia y estaba contenta de poder estrenarlo al fin.  
- Mira quien volvió, Alice – Se burló su mejor amiga Rosalie Hale, una rubia despampanante que iba en último año y apuntó disimuladamente por la ventana. Algo confundida la pelinegra levantó la vista hacia donde apuntaba su amiga, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo cuando se topó con los dos brillantes y atrayentes ojos dorados del dueño de sus suspiros.  
- Jasper… - Musitó sorprendida y al ver que él la estaba mirando esquivó sus ojos completamente avergonzada.  
- ¡Rosalie! – Le regañó golpeando su brazo suave.  
- Lo siento preciosa, pero es que se te nota demasiado que te mueres por él… - Le explicó su amiga bajándose del coche, pero Alice antes de seguir a su amiga se deleitó mirando el aspecto desarreglado y rebelde del rubio. Se le asemejaba a Kurt Cobain…

**Él en cambio era normal quizás un poquito Punk,**

**escuchaba Papa Roach y también Sex Pistols.**

Jasper Withlock se desperezó aquella mañana y maldijo al cielo, ya había terminado su semana de suspensión por haber cambiado el himno nacional en la ceremonia de los lunes, por la canción Black – Pearl Jam. Suspiró y se fue a dar una ducha con agua fría para despejarse y también para evitar más gastos innecesarios en su casa. A las siete y media salió con su mochila negra llena de parches de sus bandas favoritas, al hombro y su cabello rubio cubierto por un gorro de hilo negro con el símbolo de Sex Pistols. Tomó el autobús como la mayoría de las personas y llegó a la escuela.  
…

Ya había pasado su primera clase y estaba caminando en dirección a su casillero cuando oyó ruidos en el clóset de las escobas, algo extrañado notó que la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro desde fuera y el sonido provenía desde el forcejeo que alguien producía al intentar abrir.  
Apenas soltó el seguro, la puerta se abrió de golpe y una chica cayó sobre él con los ojos llorosos. Reconoció luego de unos segundos los asustados ojos azules de Alice, la chica más adinerada de la escuela y que era un año menor que ella.  
- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó el rubio calmándola un poco con caricias en su cabello, Alice le miró entre aliviada y sonrojada. Asintió aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y se separó lentamente de él.  
- Gracias – Susurró luego de reponerse de la sorpresa de encontrarse en brazos de quien tanto amaba, se sacudió su ropa Gucci y miró hacia el pasillo.  
- ¿Quién te hizo esto? – Preguntó el joven viendo como la chica comenzaba a temblar justo en el momento en el que sus compañeros salían de la sala de clases.  
- Na… nadie – Contestó como pudo e intentó irse de allí, pero Jasper la tomó del brazo y le miró comprensivo.  
- Te invito un café, o algo para que puedas calmarte – Le dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros.  
…

**Y de nuevo la castigan, esa gente**

**no es decente, dice papá.**

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste, Mary Alice Cullen? – Gritó su padre y entró a la casa seguido de su hija, quien aún tenía los labios hinchados por los besos del rubio, pero su rostro estaba surcado por lágrimas.  
- ¿Hacer qué papá? – Preguntó con la voz rota, el hombre los había atrapado besándose en la plaza cerca de la casa y había explotado en un ataque de ira y bajándose de su lujosa limusina con un bate de defensa en su mano había espantado al novio de su única hija amenazándole con llamar a la policía si se atrevía a volver a acercarse a su retoña.  
- ¿Sabes qué dirían nuestros vecinos si te hubiesen visto? – Gritó colérico y estampó su gruesa mano sobre la mesa sobresaltando a la joven pelinegra.  
- Papá, yo le amo… No puedes impedirme que siga estando con él – Le gritó de vuelta y desde la cocina apareció su madre alertada por los gritos de ambos.  
- ¿Qué está sucediendo? -  
- Es tú hija – Le dijo el padre – La acabo de atrapar junto a un… - Hizo una pausa arrugando su ceño en clara señal de desagrado – a un sucio y mal vestido chico… ¡Besándose! – Gritó e intentó acercarse a mí, pero corrí a esconderme detrás de mi madre asustada.  
- Para que sepas Jasper va en la misma escuela que yo, está pagando lo que tu pagas- Le dije en voz baja y sin mirarlo.

**Y ella piensa que su vida**

**no tiene sentido si no está junto a él.**

- ¡¿Va en tu escuela? – Me miró aterrado – Inmediatamente mañana te cambio de escuela, a un internado si es necesario – Se tomó la cabeza aterrorizado. – Nunca pensé que esa escuela aceptara cualquier vulgaridad… - Exclamó como para sí, pero la pelinegra le había escuchado perfectamente. Enojada se enfrentó a él.

**Y puede ser un error y puede que**

**caigan muertos los dos**

- Jasper no es vulgar, es un gran chico. Y me ama, tal como yo lo amo a él… No me preocupa cómo se vista, y realmente no me importa si me cambias de escuela, incluso si nos vamos del planeta nos vas a lograr que me olvide de él – Espetó, pero él levantó la mano y cortando el aire le dio una bofetada seca.  
- Alice hija, será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto – Le rogó su madre, quien estaba destruida ante el dolor de su hija. La pelinegra se acostó sobre su cama llorando completamente destrozada, ella no quería dejar de ver a Jasper, realmente iba a morirse si su padre realmente lograba cambiarla de la escuela. Abrazó su almohada en fuertes sollozos cuando un repiqueteo la hizo quedarse en silencio unos segundos, y luego de unos segundos volvió a sonar.

**Y vas a caer, y va a doler, pero ellos**

**dicen que es mejor muertos que no juntos**

Venía desde su balcón, extrañada se levantó para correr la ventana encontrándose con una notita pegada que decía "_Nos vemos en diez minutos donde siempre. Te Amo. Jasper_".  
Sonriendo abrió la puerta de vidrio no sin antes cubrirse con una chaqueta, sacando la nota de su lugar la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y descolgándose desde el balcón se echó a correr por las oscuras calles de la ciudad volteándose cada cinco minutos para verificar que nadie la siguiera.  
…

**Y él está parado allí esperándola otra vez.**

**Ella viene un poco mal, algo confundida**

Jasper miró la hora por décima vez, esperaba que la pelinegra llegara pronto. Quería volver a ver a su pequeña y dulce duendecilla, volver a tenerla en sus brazos y borrar de una vez el semblante triste que cargaba desde esa discusión con su superficial padre.  
Aún a través de la voz del vocalista de Sex Pistols pudo reconocer la voz de su pequeña hablando por télefono.  
- Entonces dile que no me has visto, no sé Rose… Me da lo mismo ahora – Y cortó, avanzó hasta ella apagando su equipo de música y la abrazó a su cuerpo, estaba fría. Y sus ojos azules no dejaban de verse sombríos y vidriosos.  
- ¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó preocupado.

**¿Cuánto estas dispuesto a dar? Le pregunta con dolor,**

**él la abraza una vez más y otra vez sonríen**

- Obviamente voy a apoyarte en esto pequeña, estamos juntos y no voy a abandonarte ahora que más me necesitas – Le dijo y tomando su mano la besó jalándola hacia él.  
- ¿Estás completamente seguro Jazz? – Preguntó la pelinegra, no sabiendo si ponerse contenta o entristecerse, después de todo era una decisión muy difícil de tomar, pero era la única manera de estar con Jasper por siempre.  
…

**Y están solos en su casa,**

**y esta todo consumado,**

Ambos jóvenes entraron en silencio a la pequeña y humilde casa del mayor. No era gran cosa, pero a Alice se le tornó tan cálida y llena de amor.  
- Ponte cómoda cariño – Susurró en su oído y se marchó a la cocina, la pelinegra se sentó en el sofá incómoda mirando hacia todos lados. Jasper apareció a los minutos, algo serio, pero cuando llegó frente a la chica se inclinó para besarla cerrando sus ojos, sus lenguas se encontraron y se entregaron consuelo ante el dolor mudo de ambos. Él encendió el equipo de música y una canción comenzó a resonar suavemente. Presionó sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica intentando recostarla en el sillón, pero ella se mostró algo renuente, soltó una risa ronca y abrió los ojos mirándola desde muy cerca y habló contra su boca.  
- Todo está bien amor, no va a venir nadie hasta la noche – Le explicó y la pelinegra se dejó hacer completamente enamorada. Se abrazó a su espalda ancha sintiendo de nuevo su boca contra la suya, el rubio sonrío y acomodó a la niña y así quedó con las piernas de Alice entremedio de las suyas.  
- Te amo Jasper – Susurró contra su mandíbula sintiendo como besaba su frente.  
-Yo también, pero aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte – Acarició su cabello corto jugueteando con él entre sus dedos.  
- Ya tomé mi decisión… Acerca de todo – Tomó la mano del rubio y sonrojada besó sus dedos uno a uno, cerrando sus ojos. Jasper sintió una corriente eléctrica golpearle el vientre bajo ante esa ardiente imagen, con cuidado delineó cada una de las facciones de la pelinegra e inclinándose le besó el cuello oyendo los suspiros ahogados de su novia, sonriendo siguió descendiendo hasta llegar al poco pronunciado escote de la camiseta, besó sus pechos por encima de la tela y sus manos grandes se colaron por dentro de la tela acariciando la piel tersa y blanca de Alice, mientras que sus bocas volvían a juntarse.  
- Déjate llevar, no voy a hacerte daño – Susurró él, contra su boca y se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. A Alice le llegó un aroma dulzón que la hizo embriagarse un poco, pero la imagen de los pectorales bien marcados de Jasper la hizo olvidar el aroma y morderse el labio inferior sonrojada.  
- Te amo – Susurró y volvió a sentir como la besaba, acarició sus omóplatos distraída y soltó un jadeo cuando sintió nuevamente las manos de su novio acariciando su vientre y subiendo lentamente hasta sus pechos los acarició por encima del corpiño. – Jasper… - Gimió la joven refregando sus piernas entre ellas y con los ojos cerrados. El mayor no aguantando más le quitó la camiseta y besó el encaje azul que se pegaba a la piel, provocando que a la joven se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Jasper tomó una botella desde la mesa de al lado del sofá y bebió parte de su contenido, se estaban besando y acariciando desde hace bastante y ya Alice sentía que no podía más, necesitaba sentir más de su novio. Tomando sus manos las llevó hasta el broche del corpiño segura, el rubio la miró durante unos segundos y se lo quitó de un solo movimiento.  
- Hazme tuya Jazz, te necesito ahora – Le dijo con la voz patosa, el mayor asintió y bebiendo otro poco de agua le besó pasando el liquido de su boca para que ella también se refrescara un poco, y luego de eso besó sus pechos llevando sus manos hasta la pantaleta de Alice y acariciándola por encima de ella se deleitó escuchando sus gemidos agudos y algo altos.  
- Te deseo mi duendecilla – Susurró en su oído y sudando un poco le quitó las bragas acariciando sus piernas de paso.  
- Jazz… Mi amor, estoy algo mareada – Le dijo la pelinegra y buscó nuevamente su boca, el mayor asintió y se quitó sus bóxers.  
- Pronto te sentirás mejor, bebé – Tomando su mano y entrelazando sus dedos, entró lentamente en ella. Alice se quejó al principio suave, pero luego se volvió un fuerte lloriqueo.  
- Duele – Se quejó aferrándose a sus brazos y crispándose de dolor.  
- Mi pequeña, pronto pasará – La abrazó y de un solo movimiento entró completamente en ella.  
- ¡Ah! – Gritó de dolor y rasguñó su espalda para luego aferrarse en ella. Escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio mojándolo con lágrimas.  
- Tranquila, shh – Le dijo al oído y le besó nuevamente, nunca se cansaría de hacerlo, secó sus lágrimas con su boca y volvió a besarla nuevamente jugueteando con su lengua.  
- Puedes moverte… - Susurró Alice en un aliento y volvió a unir su boca, todo era tan efímero para ellos ahora, que quería disfrutar cada sentimiento, cada caricia, cada beso. Cuando el rubio se movió contra sus caderas arqueó su espalda soltando un gemido fuerte, unido al gemido gutural que soltó el mayor aferrando sus manos al sofá.  
- Alice… - Llamó él y comenzó a moverse más rápido, llenándola de nuevas emociones, calentando el frío de su pecho, algunas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, y se mezclaron con las de él, tenía miedo… por ambos. Rodeó las caderas de Jasper con sus piernas sintiéndolo aún más y luego de un buen rato memorizando el calor corporal de Jasper sintió como sus sentidos se nublaban.  
- Jasper…Jasper…¡Jasper! – Gritó de placer y sintió como el aludido terminaba dentro de ella en un gemido gutural unido con su nombre. Sonrío dejándose caer sobre el sofá agotada.  
- Alice… - Le llamó el mayor intentando despejarla un poco, él estaba algo más pendiente. Tomó la botella de agua desde la mesa y le dio de beber un poco tarareando el coro de la canción que se repetía una y otra vez desde los parlantes, para luego besarla, y no se cansó de hacerlo hasta que también se sintió algo mareado.  
- Jasper… Abrázame… - Le suplicó Alice asustada, pero el mayor sacó fuerzas y primero la vistió y luego se puso sus bóxers, no quería que hablaran mal de ella.  
-Claro que sí mi amor, para siempre – Susurró rodeándola entre sus brazos, la pelinegra sonrío y apoyando su rostro entre su cuello cerró sus ojos.  
- Te amo… - Susurraron al unísono.  
…

**Horas más tarde se encuentran los cuerpos tirados.**

**Y aún suena esta canción**

**- **Hora de la muerte, aproximadamente a las seis de la tarde – El capitán de la policía sacó fotografías del cuerpo de esos jóvenes envueltos entre sus brazos, ambos se conservaban con el mismo semblante tranquilo y algunas lágrimas aún colgaban de sus mejillas, el forense salió de la cocina con una mascarilla.  
- Motivo de muerte, inhalación de gas licuado – Dijo profesionalmente – Abrieron la llave de gas de la cocina – El policía se volteó al no escucharlo, y es que la última estrofa volvía a sonar.  
- ¡Apaguen eso!, no escucho nada – Gritó, y desde la puerta entraron corriendo los padres de la pelinegra destrozados. - ¿Qué hacen aquí?, no alteren la escena – Le ordenó intentando sacarlos.

**Y puede ser un error, y puede **

**que caigan muertos los dos.**

- Mi niña – Sollozó la mujer ya fuera de la casa, miraba como su marido le gritaba a los policías y forenses sobre lo que había sucedido, pero era muy obvio, Alice y Jasper habían tomado una decisión muy tajante, se limpió las lágrimas mientras aún creía oír la canción que tantas tardes su pequeña había cantado a gritos entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. – _Y Alice finalmente sopesó sus posibilidades, para ella fue mejor estar muerta que vivir sin su Jasper -_

**Y vas a caer y va a doler pero ellos dicen**

**que es mejor muertos que no juntos.**

+ Este es el último capítulo de este "Fic", sé que era un conjunto de Drabbles, pero como final quise hacer un song-fic de esta canción de Gufi, que amo tanto. :)  
+ Si alguna leyó una historia muy parecida a esta pero en versión yaoi & de Naruto… ¡Es Mía xD!, yo la escribí en mi _super-tiempo-otaku_ :)  
+ Nos vemos cariñas, preciosas :)


End file.
